Poryecto Akatsuki: Hakuna Matata
by TheLoveIsArt
Summary: Una pequeña insoburdinación de Pein hace que Madara se ponga a pensar en sustituirlo, pero ¿Quién es el mejor?; Mientras divaga descubre que quiere a Sasori lejos de Deidara, y su imprudencia podría desencadenar una serie de intrigantes -y extraños- sucesos en Akatsuki. SasoDeiMadaZetsu, KisaItaSasoDei, KakuHidan, PeinKonan. Gomen. Ocupa menos espacio emparejarlos así xD


¡No puedo creerlo! Ahora sí que me muero... ¡He faltado a mi promesa de publicar el SasoDei y encima por esta _cosa!_ Pero no lo sé... Luego de un examen y una exposición juntas -y todavía faltan muchos (._.)- me he quemado el cerebro y esto fue lo que salió... Solo empecé a escribir, y les juro que lo siento...

Esto es una porquería (xD), pero si quieren arriesgarse a leer, bien por mí. Apenas me he tardado cuarenta minutos, así que no fue demasiado tiempo (:3)

Igual, como siempre, espero que les guste... Si es que se arriesgan a terminarlo (T.T)

Advertencias: OoC -mucho, por la locura que es esto, ni se extrañen-, intento de humor -mal hecho, eso sí-... ¡YAOI! Así esM no pensaba hacerlo, pero ya ven (=w=). Parejas pensadas:

SasoDei (Claro que no me puede faltar, me traen loca).

MadaDeiTobi (No sé si así será la cosa, soy pésima para la pareja, pero me ha picado la ansiedad por poner un poco).

...¡ItaSaso! (A la caca, aunque aquí en este capitulo hay, se los advierto que luego saldrá owó).

KakuHidan (Venga, eso será dificil xD, me gusta la pareja, pero no sé como se prestara para esto)

KisaIta (Arm... Tengo que empezar a prácticar, porque no me olvido de la anterior y me cuesta trabajo volver a imaginar a sempai danna con otro que no sea danna ^^U)

PeinKonan (¿Han notado lo poco genial que suena esta pareja? ._.U... No tiene un... ahm... toque xD. Bueno, total... Algún día habrá en este fic owó -digamos, si es que vale la pena continuarlo -.-U -)

MadaZetsu (Soy nueva en la pareja, no sé como funciona... Pero en este capi apenas me preocupare por el primer par, así que no está de más avisarlo xD)

Sin más que decir, bienvenidos a este... esta cosa ¬¬.

* * *

**(~*~Proyecto Akatsuki: Hakuna Matata~*~)**

**1.**

***¿Y si…?* **

**PARTE 1.**

Pein le cerró la puerta en las narices. ¡A él! ¿Por qué mierda el tipejo perforado creía que podía hacerle eso a _él_? ¡Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza! Es decir, puede que hubiese entrado sin avisar a la habitación del —supuesto— líder de Akatsuki, y vale, había visto una escena un poco perturbadora para su salud mental, y no se imaginaba cómo sería para Pein el haber sido descubierto jugando a la tacita de té con Konan y sus otros cuerpos… Pero eso no justificaba que hubiera echado —casi literalmente con una patada— al poderoso, único y sexy Uchiha Madara.

Le habría encantado ponerse a reír como loco por la escena, pero estaba realmente indignado. Es decir, que Pein ya se estaba empezando a tomar muchas libertades con esa mierda de organización que a él le había costado años reunir. Bueno, Pein se había dedicado a reclutar a los primeros miembros que iban a formar parte de Akatsuki. Y Madara no dudaba que algunos se lo armaron de lo lindo.

No quería ni imaginarse cómo había sido reclutar a Orochimaru. A pensar, ¿qué demonios había hecho ahí esa serpiente? ¡Solo se largo y dejo a Sasori solo! Sí. Sabía —aunque no le interesaba precisamente— el odio que se mostraban la serpiente y la marioneta, y aunque trabajaban relativamente bien… ¡Venga! Ahora Sasori se la vivía quejándose de Deidara.

Se preguntó exactamente el por qué, si Deidara era tan… Tan jodidamente lindo. ¡Para, para! Tenía que volver a pensar con claridad en lo que haría ahora con Pein por tal insubordinación de su parte.

Se encogió de hombros mientras se daba media vuelta y —se hacía— como que dejaba pasar el insulto.

Cuando estaba por llegar a la sala y escuchó el murmullo de sus compañeros, suspiro y se puso a saltar como colegiala.

¡Oh! Eso era una gran idea, pensó Madara mientras se detenía, algo bruscamente. Tenía que cambiar de líder a Akatsuki. Solo debía de encontrar a un subordinado lo suficientemente leal a la organización como para que lo obedeciera a ciegas, y con la suficiente fuerza como para imponerse ante los otros miembros de la misma manera en que lo hacía Pein.

Miró un momento a la organización, que estaba sentada viendo la tele, leyendo o haciendo cualquier estupidez —como Hidan, que salmodiaba cosas raras antes de clavarse un cuchillo en el pecho y se ganaba la mirada irritada de los demás—.

Madara asintió firmemente. Claro. Cambiaría al incompetente de Pein y se sacaría de problemas de que el otro idiota se creyera con los suficientes calzones para enfrentarlo. La pregunta era, ¿quién recibiría tal honor?

Había que pensarlo muy bien, no estaba entregando el botón que podría explotar al mundo entero con solo apretarlo. ¡Se trataba de Akatsuki y la paz! Una gran tarea, ¿cierto?

Bueno, tenía que serlo.

Su mirada se posó en cada uno de los integrantes y se fue caminando tranquilamente a su habitación, meditando…

_¿ Y si Kakuzu fuera el líder…?_

**0*0*0**

_—Uno, dos, tres, cuatro… —recién empezando las cuentas del dinero, por décima vez en el maldito día. Madara toca la puerta de la nueva habitación de Kakuzu, que por supuesto, anteriormente le habría pertenecido a Pein. Escucha un bufido y una maldición, pero se mantiene esperando pacientemente hasta que el avaro le abriera la puerta—. ¡Ya les dije mil veces que dejen de molestarme cuando cuente mi dinero!_

_—¡Buenas, Kakuzu sempai! —exclama Madara con su voz chillona, después de todo, para los demás tendría que seguir ocultando su verdadera apariencia. Kakuzu frunce el ceño y se hace a un lado para dejarlo pasar—. Muchas gracias, sempai. ¿Sabe? El día de hoy encontré una linda florecita que vine a enseñarle… —se interrumpe cuando Kakuzu cierra la puerta._

_—A la mierda. ¿Tienes que actuar como idiota cada vez que salgas de esta habitación?_

_—Es necesario para mantener apariencias._

_—¡Uy sí! Como a todos les interesa una ostra —comenta, sentándose en su silla de cuero con un bordado con el símbolo de dinero. _

_—A mí me interesa mantener la intriga._

_—¿Intriga? Todos creen que eres un idiota. Pero a ver, eres tú el que recibe las explosiones de Deidara, y nada más porque me pagas, lo dejaré pasar —murmuro el moreno mientras juntaba los billetes y los acomodaba—. ¿Qué quieres ahora?_

_—En realidad, sucede que he escuchado a los miembros quejarse del presupuesto para _todo.

_—¿A qué te refieres?_

_—Bueno…_

_La pantalla empieza a ponerse en blanco y las figuras de ambos hombres se vuelven borrosas. Kakuzu golpea la mesa y la blancura se interrumpe._

_—¿Sabes que por hacer esos estúpidos flash back tenemos que pagarle a la autora? _

_—¿Y tú sabes que yo soy el líder y se hace lo que diga?_

_—No me importa. Si la escritora cobra para pagar derechos, usa gráficas o dibujitos._

_—No sé dibujar. Y además, pagaríamos más —ante el comentario, Kakuzu recarga la cabeza en la mano._

_—Si quieres, nada más juega con tu voz, ya que eres tan magnífico haciendo eso. Y lo único que gastamos sería tu saliva._

_—¿Crees que soy Hidan para andar por ahí blasfemando idioteces?_

_—Lo haces todo el tiempo actuando como actúas —murmuro Kakuzu y luego añadió, en voz más alta—: Entonces no vengas a quejarte. O paga —lo último lo dice con una leve sonrisa y extendiendo la mano para recibir dinero y flexionando los dedos en señal de apresurarlo. _

_Madara frunce el ceño._

_—Tendremos un flash back porque no pienso hacer ninguna de las dos cosas —le dice, de manera amenazante y coge un poco de dinero de su capa de Akatsuki, que ha ganado con mucho esfuerzo mientras paseaba secretamente perros por la mañana, porque él también sufría de la escases de recursos de Akatsuki. Le paga a Kakuzu. Luego mira hacia el techo.—. ¡Y tú, mujer! ¿Por qué hemos de pagar un centavo por esto?_

_"Pues que yo no he dicho tal cosa, hombre. Para usar a mis sempais me pagó todo yo solita. Nadie me ha hablado que recibo ingresos de ustedes. Kakuzu te quiere estafar". _

_Madara baja la mirada a Kakuzu, que se hace el desentendido y se encoge de hombros mientras cuenta su nuevo fajo de billetes._

_—¡Entonces regresa mi dinero!_

_—¿Cuál?_

_—El que te acabo de dar, viejo avaro de mierda. ¡Que soy el líder!_

_—¿Y te quieres exponer a que yo cuente tu secreto, Uchiha Madara?_

_—Estarías muerto primero._

_Kakuzu lanza una carcajada y abre una compuerta del escritorio donde hay un botoncito. _

_—Pero antes aprieto esto, y en cada rincón de la casa hay un letrero que dirá quién es Tobi. Todos lo verán. _

_—¿Te has comprado eso? —gritó Madara, impresionado—. ¡Si no tenemos ni comida para nosotros porque no gastas en cosas inútiles!_

_—La comida es inútil. Que trabajen tiempo extra. Y esto es una inversión para mi propia seguridad._

_Madara se traga su orgullo. No quiere arriesgarse a nada, pues cuando se trata de Kakuzu hay que saber jugar tus cartas. Se encoge de hombros y deja que se quede el dinero._

_—Total. Tengo para pudrirme en él —piensa y entonces la pantalla vuelve a colorearse de blanco para mostrar el flash back:_

_—¡Me duele el estomago, danna! Voy a morirme de hambre por culpa de Kakuzu, hum —dice el rubio, arrastrándose por el suelo, con el cabello andrajoso, todo sucio y el rostro demacrado, casi en los huesos—. No sé por qué Pein ha renunciado a su puesto y ha dejado al idiota de Kakuzu a cargo._

_—Eres muy escandaloso, mocoso —le contesta Sasori, arqueando las cejas y sonriendo casi inmediatamente—. Además, si realmente te molesta, ¿por qué no dejas que te convierta en marioneta? Así no necesitarías de comida… —hizo una pausa y se tapó la nariz—. Y tampoco un baño. ¡Deidara! Báñate. _

_—¡Lo haría si hubiera agua para bañarme, hum!_

_—Pues existen los ríos y lagunas —comenta Sasori, asqueado—. ¡Vete de mi habitación! La apestas._

_—¡Ayúdeme con Kakuzu!_

_—¿Por qué haría eso?_

_—¡Porque soy su alumno, hum!_

_—¿Y?_

_—¡Ayúdeme! ¡Ni siquiera quiere comprarme arcilla para mi arte! Ni hay televisor para entretenerse y encima…Todo el mundo allá huele igual de feo… ¡La casa es una porquería porque Hidan no tiene sacrificios que hacer y ha estado embarrando su cuerpo en todas partes!_

_—No me interesa. Solo sal de mi cuarto y déjame trabajar._

_En eso, se escucha un grito agudo e Hidan aparece en la habitación del marionetista, con una mirada de loco. Deidara grita y se esconde detrás de Sasori, que lo mira casi sorprendido. Es decir, Deidara casi nunca se pone histérico y asustado ante la presencia del albino, hasta que recuerda que momentos antes Deidara le ha confesado que no tiene arcilla. _

_Suspira, dispuesto a razonar con Hidan, pero de pronto, éste le entierra la guadaña en la panza. Lo mira sorprendido antes de que la guadaña se retire y le corté la cabeza. _

_—¡DANNA! —grita Deidara, asustado. Hidan se acerca a él con una mueca escalofriante, mientras Deidara lo mira espantado—. ¿Pero qué mierda te pasa? ¡Has matado a danna!_

_—No tengo sacrificios para Jashin —comenta Hidan con un tic en el ojo—. ¡Ustedes son los que morirán!_

_Y en eso, aparece Madara para detener la guadaña de Hidan._

_—Hidan san —comenta con la voz aguda de Tobi, mientras el albino forcejea con él para que suelte el arma—. Deje a sempai, por favor._

_Y lo empuja con una fuerza asombrosa, para voltearse de manera guay hacia Deidara. Entonces, ve que el rubio sostiene la cabeza de Sasori, aparentemente sin haberle hecho caso a él._

_—¡Danna, no se muera! ¡No me deje solo, hum! —grita, abrazando a Sasori con fuerza. Madara se queda estático. Definitivamente, tiene que deshacerse de esa jodida marioneta._

_—¡Que no estoy muerto, idiota! —grita el pelirrojo antes de separarse de Deidara y unirse a su cuerpo—. Mierda. Ahora tendré que reparar mi cuerpo._

_—Suerte con eso, danna. Kakuzu no está pagando nada de lo que necesitamos, hum —contesta el rubio, un tanto feliz aunque volviendo a su mueca entristecida. Al parecer, ninguno de los dos se ha percatado de que Hidan ha quedado inconsciente por el golpe de Madara, lo que, es una clara muestra de que lo ignoran completamente. _

_El flash back se interrumpe y se vuelve a donde Kakuzu y Madara. _

_—¿Eso es lo súper importante que querías mostrarme? —preguntó Kakuzu, arqueando una ceja. Madara lo fulmina con la mirada._

_—¡No! Es que, ¿no lo ves? ¡Todos se mueren de hambre o se caen a pedazos… literalmente! ¿De qué me va a servir un montón de subordinados si están muertos?_

_De nuevo se hace presente un flash back._

_—Samehada necesita chakra. Lo siento, Hidan —comentó Kisame mientras cortaba en pedazos a Hidan. _

_—¡Imbécil! ¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Jashin sama te castigará!_

_—Tú querías hacer lo mismo conmigo hace rato —comentó Kisame, sintiéndose ofendido._

_—Pero yo tengo el permiso de Jashin sama._

_—… —Kisame se encoge de hombros—. Pues desde ahora soy Jashinista._

_Fin del flash back. Kakuzu sigue mirando a Madara con un encogimiento de hombros. _

_—¿Te das cuenta de que nos libraremos de Hidan con eso?_

_—¡Pero si Hidan aporta las recompensas todavía!_

_—Pues que lo haga Itachi._

_—¡Itachi está ciego porque te niegas a comprar sus malditas gotas para los ojos!_

_De nuevo, un recuerdo:_

_—No sé de qué estás hablando, Kisame. No me he puesto la capa al revés —dice Itachi a una pecera._

_—Itachi san… Estoy acá atrás… —comenta el Hoshigaki con una gota en la cabeza._

_De vuelta con los líderes de Akatsuki. Kakuzu hace una mueca y niega con la cabeza._

_—¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuestan esas cosas? Itachi es un ninja, que aprenda a vivir de sus otros recursos._

_En eso, entra Zetsu corriendo y gritando como niña. Ambos lo miran._

_—¡Auxilio! **El idiota de Deidara me quiere comer.**_

_Seguidamente entran corriendo Kisame y Sasori, con varios kunais —Kisame— y fuego prendido en sus miembros de madera —Sasori—. _

_—¡Serán idiotas! —gritó Sasori—. ¡Kakuzu, compra paga el la calefacción antes de que el enfermo de Itachi me use para la parrillada de pescado frito con ensalada!_

_—¡Mi compañero me quiere convertir en comida!_

_—¡HAMBRE, HAMBRE! —grita Deidara, forcejeando entre él, Itachi, Konan, Pein e Hidan para comer algo por fin en días. _

_Madara mira a Kakuzu._

_—¡Tú no puedes ser el líder!_

**0*0*0**

Definitivamente no podía, pensó Madara con un estremecimiento. Bueno, Kakuzu quedaba vetado.

_¿Y si fuera Deidara…?_

**0*0*0**

_—¡Katsu! —gritó Deidara mientras veía satisfecho cómo explotaban las cosas fuera de la cueva. Madara entraría en acción con un suspiro. _

_—Buenas tardes, Deidara —dijo con solemnidad. El rubio apenas le prestó atención antes de hacer explotar otra cosa. Se giro hacia Madara, con indiferencia y quizá, odio. _

_—¿Qué quieres ahora, hum?_

_—Bueno… —murmuro Madara, pero para entonces Deidara chasqueaba los dedos, interrumpiéndolo._

_—Espera, ¿Qué hora es, hum? —preguntó el rubio con una sonrisa._

_—Las doce y media —respondió Madara parpadeando, de manera casi afable, pues porque… Porque era Deidara. Sí. ¿Querían más? El rubio lo miró—. No te preguntó a ti, Uchiha._

_Sasori apareció con una sombrilla para cubrir al rubio del incandescente sol. El pelirrojo se veía fastidiado y herido en su orgullo._

_—¿Y bien? —preguntó Deidara, mirando a su maestro. _

_—Hora de decirte que… —hizo una pausa, apretando los puños y los ojos con fuerza—… El…El…_

_—No quieres hacerme esperar ¿o sí, Sasori? Tarde o temprano tendrás que _volver _a decirlo, así que rápido._

_—El arte es efí…efímero —contestó Sasori, entre dientes. Madara arqueó las cejas, sorprendido. _

_—¿Y? —instó el menor, frunciendo el ceño. Sasori chasqueó la lengua._

_—Ma…Maestro Dei…Deidara…_

_Vaya. Lo de uke que Sasori se veía haciendo eso… _

_Deidara asintió y miró a Madara._

_—Ahora sí, ¿qué quieres, hum?_

_Madara abrió la boca para contestar, pero fue interrumpido por Kisame, que corría dramáticamente hacia ellos._

_—¡Deidara! ¿Por qué has vuelto a usar a Itachi para tus prácticas? —gritó. Deidara chasqueo los dedos. _

_—Porque quiero probar mi arte, hum._

_—¿Y hace falta casi matar a Itachi?_

_—Confórmate con que no lo hago, hum. _

_—¡Pero…!_

_—Pero nada, Kisame. Anda, ve y dile a Hidan que es hora de que venga aquí para entretenerme. Y si quieres llevarte a la Comadreja, pues ve. _

_Kisame salió corriendo e hizo lo que Deidara pidió. Madara se limito a poner un brazo en su frente, para cubrirse el sol. _

_—Bueno, estaba diciendo… —empezó. Deidara le volvió a interrumpir y miró a Sasori._

_—Sasori… Quiero que nos dejes solos. Ah, y que te prepares para dentro de dos minutos. _

_Sasori se dio media vuelta, aparentando matar a alguien con el paraguas que llevaba. Madara arqueó las cejas y luego sonrió. Estaba solo… Con Deidara. _

_—Apúrate. Tengo asuntos urgentes que atender, hum. _

_—Pero si no he dicho que deben ir a ninguna misión. _

_—Puf. ¿Crees que solo vivimos por y para ti, hum? Si la mitad del tiempo son obligaciones de tu parte, la otra son mías. Y ellos deben de arrodillarse ante mí y mi arte, hum. _

_—¿No crees que estás siendo excesivo?_

_Deidara arqueó su ceja visible. _

_—Tú querías que yo fuera el líder._

_—Para que me obedecieras —el tono casi pervertido que se escapo de sus labios, pasó desapercibido para el menor. _

_—Y ellos te obedecen cuando tienen qué. Como siempre, si quieres que todo se mantenga en secreto, hum. _

_—Yo pensé que ibas a ser más comprensible… Deidara. ¡Hay algo importante que debemos hacer tú y yo!_

_Deidara se cruza de brazos. _

_—¿Cómo qué?_

_—Tú y yo, somos los líderes de Akatsuki. Tal como Konan y Pein debían mantener lazos unidos uno entre otros, ahora sin ellos, nosotros debemos tomar su lugar. _

_El rubio arqueó las cejas. _

_—Déjame ver si entendí. Tú quieres que sustituyamos lo que eran Pein y Konan… Que eran los "líderes" de Akatsuki, mientras que tú estabas por ahí de tercero. No me suena a que eso es lo que debe ser… De hecho, a mí me suena a que tenemos que escoger un tercero, y entonces, yo pueda estar con él. Obviamente, espero que sepas que escojo a Sasori, hum. _

_¡Pero qué…!_

_Y entonces Hidan apareció, con un vestido rosado que le iba perfecto a los ojos. Detrás de él venían Sasori y Kakuzu… Es sorprendente que después del acto de Hidan, dando saltos y todo de manera ridícula, lo único que recordara Madara es que Deidara había insinuado quedarse con Sasori. _

_—Ahora, ¿quién es la nenaza, Hidan, hum?_

_Y se acercó a Sasori para besarlo… Pero antes de que pasara cualquier cosa…_

_—¡ALTO! ¡ESTO SE CANCELA! ¡Puedo soportar que seas el líder solo para que te vengues de todos los que te llamaron niña, los que odies y todo eso! ¡Incluso para que me sigas tratando de idiota e ignorándome! ¡Pero eso sí que no! —grita, señalando a ambos artistas—. ¡Eso sí que no!_

**0*0*0**

Hay que dejarlo claro: ¿Por qué siempre terminaban Sasori y Deidara juntos? ¡Por Jashin! Por algo era su imaginación, ¿no?

Bien, no se arriesgaría a que Deidara cumpliera su jodido interés y _—_no tan secreto amor_—_ con el marionetista, así que el rubio, quedaba vetado.

_¿Y si el nuevo líder fuese Itachi…?_

**_0*0*0_**

_—Dejemos esto en claro… —dijo el Uchiha menor, mirando a todos sus nuevos subordinados, volviendo sus ojos de un tenebroso color carmesí—. ¡Los dangos son míos!_

**0*0*0**

Espera un momento. ¿No estaba creando escenas en que se veían los pros y contras de escoger a uno de acuerdo a su obediencia? Vale… Aguanta un segundo… ¿Hasta ahora había existido algún pro?

**0*0*0**

_La habitación oscura apenas se ilumina un poco cuando una sombra abre la puerta y pasa rápidamente para cerrar la puerta en seguida. _

_—Quiero que te alejes de Sasuke, Madara. _

_—¡Pero si apenas he entrado a la habitación y no te he dicho nada! ¿Y cómo has llegado tan rápido? ¡Estabas en tu habitación!_

_—Sé que has venido a decirme eso —de pronto, se detiene y mira a Madara, perdiendo la seriedad—. ¿De qué hablas? He estado aquí todo el tiempo… _

_—Sí, claro —murmuró Madara, y luego volvió su atención al más chico—. Nunca pensé decirte esto. Es más, que yo iría a buscar a tu hermano hasta que murieras._

_Itachi se gira hacia él._

_—¡Que te alejes de él! Puedo hacer todo lo que ordenes de Akatsuki, hasta no poner en riesgo a mi hermano. ¡Déjalo fuera de esto!_

_—Estás de dramático. ¿Has vuelto a leer "Cumbres Borrascosas"?_

_—¡No he leído ese libro! —exclamó Itachi, como si tratara con un idiota. El Uchiha mayor se quedo callado—. No he leído en días. _

_—¿Entonces quién era el que estaba leyendo eso en tu habitación y sollozando?_

_Ambos se miran largo rato. Y la pantalla empieza a ponerse en blanco… Madara detiene el instante._

_—Tú no saldrás con que quieres que te pague, ¿cierto?_

_—¿Por qué habrías de hacerlo?_

_—Mataré a Kakuzu —murmuro Madara, mirando hacia otro lugar. _

_"Ne. Sempai… Sabes que aquello fue tu imaginación, ¿cierto?"_

_—¡A callar, voz de la escritora!_

_"Sigues haciendo eso, y solo pondré SasoDei"_

_—¿Ah? —pregunta Itachi, mirando a Madara y el techo simultáneamente. _

_—¿Quieres decir que considerarás el MadaDei?_

_"Mary no ha dicho eso. ¡Hola sempai danna!"_

_—¿Hola? —contesta Itachi antes de que el flash back continúe:_

_Madara va pasando por la habitación de Itachi y escucha unos sollozos. Algo intrigado decide abrir la puerta un poco. Ahí ve sentado a alguien que parece ser Itachi, por el largo cabello negro que le cae sobre los hombros, mientras lee un libro de "Cumbres Borrascosas". _

_El flash back termina. _

_—Te juro que ahí había alguien… —murmuro el mayor, pero, como siempre, alguien lo interrumpió:_

_—¡OROCHIMARU ESTÁ EN LA CASA, HUM!_

_—¡BUA! —grita Itachi, saltando a los brazos de Madara y gritando como niña. Madara se le queda mirando…_

_—¡Deidara, te dije que no hicieras propaganda de que Itachi se había adjudicado el puesto de Pein en Akatsuki! —grita Sasori. _

_—¡Si ha sido idea suya, hum!_

_—¡Yo te dije que sería gracioso que Itachi gritara como niña otra vez, no que lo hicieras! ¡GUA! ¡Suéltame, Orochimaru! —gritó Sasori—. ¡NO, DÉJAME!_

_—¡Agh! ¡Danna, hum!_

_—¡Quítamelo de encima!_

_—¡Mierda, la serpiente está abrazando a Sasori! —gritó Hidan._

_—¡Vete de aquí! —volvió a gritar Sasori—. ¡Suéltame! Itachi está arriba._

_—Malditos artistas, los voy a matar… —murmuro Itachi, aferrándose a Madara con la voz aguda. _

**0*0*0**

¿Cómo termino Orochimaru apareciendo en aquella imagen? Bueno, realmente creía que Itachi tenía demasiados enemigos, y en ende, Sasori y Deidara podrían representar un peligro… O al menos el segundo —Qué venganza Uchiha ni ocho cuartos. El rubio era demasiado impetuoso como para arriesgarse con Itachi—.

Suspiró. No perdía nada con intentar buscar a otro, aunque en primera instancia creía que Itachi sería un gran líder…

_¿Y si fuera Sasori…?_

**0*0*0**

_—Te amo, Deidara… _

_—Y yo a usted, danna, hum…_

**_0*0*0_**

¡Y una mierda! Pensó, encabronado. Se dirigió a la sala, donde todos los Akatsuki estaban ahí, todavía en sus asuntos. Camino hasta donde Sasori y lo cogió de la capa, sorprendiendo a todos, aunque Sasori se veía más bien intrigado.

_—_¡Tú ni en una vida serías el nuevo líder de Akatsuki! —le gritó Madara, olvidándose momentáneamente de que todos lo observaban—. ¡No dejaré que le confieses tu amor a Deidara!

Silencio. Largo e incómodo silencio. Deidara abrió los ojos y la boca con sorpresa. Sasori, de no haberse convertido en marioneta, seguro que estaría muriéndose de la vergüenza. El pelirrojo miró de un lado a otro, observando el rostro de los sorprendidos Akatsuki.

—¡Lo sabía! —gritó Hidan, parándose del charco de sangre y señalando a Sasori—. ¡Tú estás enamorado de la rubia!

—¿Danna? —preguntó el rubio, mirando a su maestro. Éste se limitó a volver la mirada a Madara.

—¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo, Tobi? —preguntó Sasori, con un tic nervioso en el ojo, y fulminándolo con la mirada. Madara parpadeo, dándose cuenta de que se había dejado llevar—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir tremenda gilipollez?

Y seguido de eso, solo hizo falta un movimiento suave y elegante para que Madara saliera proyectado hacia la pared opuesta.

**¿TO BE CONTINUED…?**

* * *

Y no hace falta que lo digan. ¡Terrible! Pero me da lo mismo. Es lo primero que he podido escribir en ¡semanas! Mierda, me estoy muriendo... (=.=); Igual, que si de alguna manera termino por gustarles, Mary se los agradecería mucho -no tienen idea de cuanto...-. De verdad extraño escribir y me quiero colgar por no poder llegar a nada más que esto (T.T)

Matta ne~


End file.
